Shadows in the Night
by 101stellastella
Summary: The titans find a strange girl with a dark secret. Could she have been one of the Brother Hood of Evil? Where did she learn her skills from and how is she able to blend into the dark? Vivian and the rest of the titans are in deep! Please Read and Review;P
1. Chapter 1

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter one: Beaten to the Point**

"Titans, Rouge has got lose. Sorry Vivian and Garth, we're going to have to celebrate your birthdays later." said Robin. "Fine, but you guys got to finish telling us about that camp you broke into. We'll tell you about the robberies later." said Vivian. They ran to the scene where Rouge was spotted.

When they arrive to the scene of the crime, they spotted a girl fighting Rouge. She was slashing at Rouge with a long sword. "Silly child, that won't hurt me." said Rouge. "But it should give you a pretty ugly hair cut." said the girl. Rouge tried to trap her in cage made by her fingers, but the girl cut through that.

"Vile child!" spat Rouge. The girl put the sword aside and shot some star shaped discs that caught Rouge for a few seconds. Rouge freed herself and came at the girl. "If you guys want to help anytime soon, feel free." she said. The titans ran to help her.

Rouge immediately realized she was outnumbered and decided to make her escape. "Good by children We can arrange a play date later." she said. Rouge went down through a sewer drain. "Dude, who actually leaves through the sewer?" asked Beast Boy. "You mean besides Rouge? Being forced to leave that way is a punishment in itself." said Raven.

"Who are you?" asked Vivian. "I'm Shadow." said the girl. "Why was Madame Rouge attacking you?" asked Robin. "Because she wanted to pay me to be on this stupid group of villains. I refused and threatened to go to the authorities. She got mad and decided to attack me." said Shadow.

"Did Rouge tell you anything?" asked Robin. "No, I was to busy kicking her butt." said Shadow. "Shadow, may you please come with us to converse in the tower of titans?" asked Starfire. "Sure, let me get my stuff." said Shadow. Shadow picked up her discs and put a beige trench coat over her black boots, black tights, and black top.

"We can give you a ride." said Cyborg. "Nah, but thanks. I got my own." said Shadow pressing a button on her key chain. A slick black motorcycle raced in front of her. "Race ya!" said Beast Boy. "You mean Shooting Star,me and, Robin will race her. You don't even have a car!" said Cyborg. "You're on." said Shadow. "Ready. Set. Leave already." said Raven.

They raced through the winding streets, each taking different routes except for Shadow and Vivian who were on the same street. They were about to go over a sewage drain lid, when it rattled and exploded. Thankfully Vivian put a shield around them. "What now!?" demanded Shadow.

Reviews for Escaping from the Enemies' camp:

Poker Morph- Yeah, didn't you just read it?

anon- Thanks! I can almost imagine Beast Boy's and Cyborg's laughter.

Reviews for Tragedy Strikes:

InkyandDarkJelly: Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	2. Surprise

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter two: Surprise**

Vivian quickly pulled out he communicator and tried to call the others. "Beast Boy speaking." said a voice. "Tell the others that we got sidetrack and that we need some backup." said Vivian. "No way, you're just trying to win." said Beast Boy. After he hung up Vivian quickly called Raven. "What is it?" she said. "Um, Rouge just kinda popped out of the sewer. I just called Beast Boy, but he thinks I'm lying. Can you get us some back up here. Quick!" said Vivian. "Sure." sighed Raven.

"The others will be here soon." said Vivian. "The others cannot help you now!" said Rouge. "You're right, we're about ready to die from your stench." said Shadow. Rouge threw the lid at them. Vivian sliced it in half with blue energy. "Is that all you got?" asked Rouge. Shadow threw back her trench coat revealing the swords in her hands as she jumped off her motorcycle.

Shadow threw several throwing knives at Rouge. "I see you still haven't even bother considering my offer. Oh well, Brain will be disappointed." said Rouge, dodging the knives. Vivian was about to blast fire at Rouge when a flying car surrounded by black energy landed in front of her. Starfire put the confused Robin and his motorcycle down next to it.

Beast Boy and the rest gathered around Rouge, ready to fight and a little confused. "So, um. You were telling the truth?" said Beast Boy. "No, Rouge is definitely not here." said Raven sarcastically. "Um, my bad." said Beast Boy. "Titans Go!" yelled Robin. "Please tell me villain Rouge Madame. What is that terrible smell?" asked Starfire. Rouge scowled and ran into an alley.

They ran in after her, and heard screaming. They found a little girl. "Are you the good guys?" she asked. "Um, yes dude, I mean dudette." said Beast Boy. "Just making sure!" said Rouge attacking them as she changed back. Shadow sliced Rouge's hands off. "Vile child!" spat Rouge as she grew her hands back.

"Give up Rouge. You're out numbered!" yelled Robin. Rouge scowled but went down another sewage drain. "How many times is she going to do that? Dude, she smells nasty!" said Beast Boy. Robin and everyone else turned to Shadow. "Why does she keep attacking you?" asked Cyborg. "It's kinda a long story." said Shadow. "Follow us. We can listen." said Robin as he went back to his motorcycle. "Okay, just let me get my knives and coat." said Shadow.

"Dude, by the way, can I borrow that sword sometime. I just thought of an awesome prank I can use it to pull on Cyborg!" said Beast Boy. "I'm right here, I just heard what you said. Get in the car!" said Cyborg. Everyone got in and drove over to the Titan's tower.

Reviews for Escaping from the Enemies' Camp:

t.a.- Thanks

Reviews for Mutations:

aura- She doesn't need to. But it kinda amplifies some of her powers.

Reviews for Shadows in the Night:

aura- You need to read one of my other stories. Sorry I can't remember which one says that.

robinxoc- Glad you like it!

Reviews for Tragedy Strikes:

a.t- Isn't it in there? It should be in one of the chapters.


	3. Shot at Point Blank

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: Shot at Point Blank**

Shadow accepted the piece of 'earthly cake of birth' from Starfire and sat down on the couch. "Who are you?" asked Robin. "I'm Shadow. My real name is Nora. I'm a ninja slash samurai." said Shadow. "Aren't those the same?" asked Beast Boy. "No, samurais are more traditional and honorable. Ninjas have different tactics that may be more efficient at times." said Shadow.

"Who do you work for?" asked Robin. "Me, myself, and I. I don't like staying in one place just to be near a group of people. I'm a loner. A nomad. I never belonged to a group. It's too much like being on a leash." said Shadow. "I would know. Cyborg still thinks that was funny." said Beast Boy.

"Who trained you?" asked Robin. "It's a gift. I taught myself until a karate sence found me and learned about my gift. My parents didn't feel the need to control me so they allowed me to train. That's where I got the weapons.

After Sence Rowndhause finished training me, I decided to travel the world and sometimes I would help citizens when they're in trouble." said Shadow.

"Why do the Brother Hood of Evil want you?" said Robin. "To tell you the truth, no clue really. They probably saw me taking down people and thought I would be a perfect addition. They don't get that I'm not a skunkbag." said Shadow.

"Have they told you any plans to try to convince you to join?" asked Raven. "They just told me they were getting rid of all the titans at once and that they would give me a seat of power." said Shadow. "Dude, can I have more cake?" asked Beast Boy. Raven slapped him.

"What shall we do?" asked Starfire. "I say we start calling titans and start telling them that something is up." said Vivian. "Why would you do that? I say the titans that need to know this the most already knows about." said a voice. They turned around to spot Rouge, Mallah, and the General. "Oh, oh!" said Beast Boy.

"We wanted to give you a personal tour of our place." said Rouge. Mallah grabbed a bazooka and blasted it at the titans. Raven shielded them, but the blast shattered the shield and knocked out Raven. "Rae!" yelled Beast Boy. Vivian was about to blast Mallah, but Rouge caught her. Thankfully Shadow freed her.

"Don't worry. We got home defense." said Cyborg. Guns came out of the walls of the tower. They let out fire and shot at the titans. Garth, Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire fell to the ground. Vivian ran towards them as she finally re made another force field. "Don't bother." said Rouge. The bazooka shattered the force field. Vivian was helped up by Cyborg, who was deflecting bullets. Vivian helped up Shadow. "There's the little brat who doesn't know a good thing when she sees it." said Rouge. Mallah aimed the bazooka at the girls. Cyborg jumped in front of them. "Get out of here!" he said to them before he was thrown unconscious after he shot at the villains. Michael was growling and threw himself in front of the girls. "MICHAEL, NO!!!" screamed Vivian. He growled then howled as Mallah got ready to blast them. Shadow pulled Vivian away.

Reviews for Mutations:

a.y.: Keep reading.


	4. Pain

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Pain**

Shadow and Vivian ran all the way to an abandoned part of town. Vivian sat down on a crate and started sobbing. Shadow was panting. "I don't think they would look here." said Shadow. "I'm going to call the others to tell them about, about-" Vivian broke off and started sobbing again. "Give me your communicator." said Shadow. Vivian pulled it out of her cloak. It was in pieces. "Robin must have sent distress signals to them." said Vivian.

"Do you have your cell phone or anything we can contact others with?" asked Shadow. Vivian nodded and said, "I only have Jinx's number. I haven't transferred the rest of the numbers from my old cell phone." "Call them." said Shadow. Vivian nodded and started dialing.

"Hey Vivian, what's up with the exploding communicators." said Kid Flash. "Robin and his team has been captured by the brother hood. Robin destroyed all of them. I need your guys help. Why do you have Jinx's phone?" asked Vivian. She could hear Jinx threatening to hex him if he didn't give it back. "Long story. One minute someone's screaming for help." said Kid Flash. Before Vivian could say anything, she heard Jinx gasp and Kid Flash yell. "Guys?" asked Vivian. She could hear Jinx yelling. Vivian hung up and took the chip out of her cell phone. "Good thinking, now they won't be able to track us now." said Shadow.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Vivian sadly. "We go back there and help them." said Shadow. "They're probably all dead." sobbed Vivian. "No they're not. What is he anyways?" asked Shadow. "My brothers are werewolves, so is Michael and his brothers. I'm a witch. Michael was my soul mate. I mean it. It's some wolf thing." said Vivian glumly.

"Then you would be able to feel that Michael was alive. Is there any way you can track him down?" asked Shadow. Vivian nodded, her eyes lit with hope. "I don't think I'm strong enough." said Vivian. "You can do it." said Shadow. Vivian nodded and sat cross style on the crate. Vivian concentrated on Michael.

Vivian finally found Michael's aura. Vivian tried to talk to him. "Michael? Michael are you alright?" she asked. There was a stir in his essence. "Viv? How? Ugh, I hit my head hard. I can barely stay conscious." he said drowsily. "Tell me where you're at." said Vivian. "NO! YOU ARE NOT COMING HERE!" he shouted, almost making Vivian fly off of the crate. "You're hurt. Someone needs to help you guys." said Vivian gently. "I think we rather you gather the others. Vivian please, I'm begging you! It's too dangerous. I don't want you in danger." pleaded Michael. Vivian cut the link.

"So, did you find him?" asked Shadow. "Yeah, we better get ready. I think I should be able to trace him if anything happens." said Vivian. "I'll get water and you can get some food for the trip. Get some sleep as soon as you get back. I'll be first shift and wake you if anything." promised Shadow. Vivian nodded and they went and gathered supplies.

Reviews for Shadows in the Dark:

a.t.: Keep reading.


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Curiosity killed the Cat**

Vivian and Shadow woke up early, ate, then left the abandoned building. "So, where do we go?" asked Shadow. Vivian thought and said, "We can call the others from a pay phone." "They can still trace it if they hack in to the government files." said Shadow. "Then we go straight to New York. I can fly us there on my broom." said Vivian. "Okay." agreed Shadow. They quickly hop onto her broom.

When they landed Shadow smiled. "That was so cool!" she said. "Thanks. They're in a hotel somewhere nearby. We should get out of this alley quick." said Vivian. "Hold up ladies, I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you." said a voice. They turned to find a man with a gun. "And I wouldn't point that thing at us." said Vivian.

He shot at them. Vivian quickly put a force field up and protected them. When she put it back down, the man was reloading after he ran out of bullets. Shadow quickly threw her star disks at his hand and made him drop the gun. Shadow quickly pulled a sword on him. "If you shoot at us, you will end up in jail immediately. But since we're in a hurry, this is the only chance you get. If we ever catch you doing this again, you'll be sorry." she said, pressing her sword into his throat. He swallowed. "Y-Yes M-mam." he said. "By the way, we gave you fair warning." said Vivian.

As they walked out of the alley, Shadow put her coat on to be less suspicious. "What are those disks?" asked Vivian. "They're traditionally called shurikir, I can't pronounce it too well and the sword is a katana." said Shadow. "I'll have to get some." said Vivian. "I hear something." said Shadow. A tabby cat walked up to them. It meowed and waited. Then it walked away. "We should follow it." said Vivian. "What?" asked Shadow. "Don't ask. All I know is that it's trying to help us." said Vivian. running after it.

They followed the cat four blocks until it finally stopped at the side of a hotel. It sat down and looked up at the girls. "Is this it?" asked Shadow. Vivian closed her eyes and concentrated on Michael again. After a few seconds Vivian nodded, surprised. "Yes, the exact place." said Vivian. "After this is over, I'm getting it some tuna." said Shadow. "Or lobster." agreed Vivian. They ran into the hotel. Vivian went hesitantly to the front desk. "Yes, I'm looking for the BHOE." said Vivian. Shadow smirked but said nothing. "Oh, you're part of Beliefs, Honor, Oasis, and Essence?" asked the lady. "Is there any other group here?" asked Shadow. "No, this group is in the top three floors. There are also some others in the basement. Do you want us to tell them you arrive?" asked the lady. Shadow shook her head. "No mam, um. We prefer to keep our entries simpler. We'll be going up anytime soon. We're here to arrange a birthday party, so don't say anything." said Shadow. "It must be a big party, a whole lot of people." said the lady. "Something big is going to happen for sure." said Vivian.

Thanks to Wikipedia for giving me info on ninja weapons.

Reviews for Shadows in the Dark:

a.t.: Thanks!

a.y.: Glad you like it!


	6. Extinguishing the Guards

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: Extinguish the Guards**

The cat led them to a staircase. "I'll distract them. You go to the basement, that's probably where they're being hidden at." said Shadow. "Your probably right. I'll be back soon hopefully." said Vivian. Shadow nodded and melted into the shadows. "Now I know where she got that name from." thought Vivian as she went down the stairs.

The cat led her to a hallway, then it ran into the shadows. Vivian followed it, realizing it was telling her to hide. Two guards came by. Vivian quickly jumped out of the shadows right behind them and used a fire extinguisher to knock them both out. Then she followed the cat to a second hallway.

In this hallway, Vivian had to knock out five different guards before she followed the cat to a door. Vivian tossed the extinguisher to the side. "Remind me to put one in my bottomless bag. That comes in handy." she said to the cat. "I will." it said. "Did you just talk?" asked Vivian. The cat meowed.

"You can read my mind." said the cat. "Forgot about that, my bad." said Vivian. "I am your cat. Witches and cats have a bond, which we have. I'm know where they are because some clone name Billy caught me. That guy was an idiot!" said the cat. "Since your mine, I'll name you Tali. Do you like that?" asked Vivian. "Yeah, it's cute. We're almost there, they're in the room that this one leads to." said Tali.

Vivian opened the door and knocked out two of the sleeping guards just to be safe. She was about to go into the room when Tali froze. "Hide!" she hissed. Vivian ran behind a vending machine. Billy Numerous came into the room. "Here kee kee. Here kitty kitty. I don't think she's in here Billy." said Billy. Another clone came in. "Well that doesn't keep us from getting a snack." he said as he grabbed a box of donuts. They left.

"Dudes, do you hear anything?" asked Beast Boy. "Probably someone coming to take care of us." said Raven. "If it is, I have something to tell you Rae." said Beast Boy. "Kid Flash, can't you get through these bars?" asked Jinx. "Nope, mine are electrified. Sorry Jinxie." said Kid Flash. "We're about to die here, stop calling me that!" said Jinx.

Robin sighed. Raven had a collar like Jinx that didn't let her use her powers. Beast Boy had a collar and a leash that didn't let him change. Starfire was trapped like she was when she first met him and Cyborg's batteries died. He was useless without his tool belt and Michael and Garth were leashed and collared so they couldn't use their powers or change. It was a hopeless situation.

Vivian opened the door. "Dudes, told you I heard something." said Beast Boy. "How do I let you guys out?" asked Vivian. "You don't." said a voice.

Reviews for Shadows in the Dark

taa- Thanks!

s.t.- Thanks


	7. Quit Bugging Me!

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: Quit Bugging Me!**

Vivian turned to see Madame Rouge, Kitten, and Fang. "HI ROBI POO!" said Kitten. Robin groaned. "Shooting Star, get out of here! Please." said Michael. Fang hung upside down from the doorframe. "As soon as that gross bug gets out of the way." said Vivian.

"Oh no you didn't!" yelled Kitten coming at Vivian. Vivian quickly jumped out of the way. "Let me guess, your boyfriend? Nice taste." said Vivian. Kitten screeched and grabbed Vivian's cloak. "Nobody says that about my Fang!" she yelled. Vivian shot lightning and Kitten flew to the other side of the room and right into crates.

"Kitty! Nobody hurts my girlfriend!" yelled Fang shooting webs at Vivian. She dodged some, but got stuck in a web. Vivian couldn't move, but she could hear Michael cry out. Fang walked, or crawled, over to Vivian. "Not so tough, are you? I need a bite before we finish off your friends." he said. His fangs were inches away from her neck, when Vivian punched him.

He fell to the ground. When Vivian jumped from the web, Michael could see that something burnt through it. "If only I had a giant fly swatter." said Vivian as Fang started to stand up. She grabbed something from her bag. Three round blue balls. She threw them at him. Fang flew backwards when he made contact with the magical bombs and landed on his girlfriend.

Shadow ran down the hallways, not bothering to hide because of her ability to blend into the shadows. She rushed into a room that happened to have Mallah, Billy Numerous, and Dr. Light. "Opps." she muttered to herself. Dr. Light blasted energy at her. Shadow quickly deflected it with a sword and threw a knife at him, which damaged his suit so bad that he ran out swearing.

Five Billys surrounded her within minutes. "Na na na na na! You can't catch us!" they yelled. "Nice catch phrase, did you steal it from a two year old?" asked Shadow. One of the Billys yelled "Dog pile!" and they started towards her. Shadow brought out several star discs, and pinned them to the wall. "If anyone of you move, I'll take my sword to you." she teased.

Mallah ran towards her, dropping the banana he was eating. She took out her sword. "You'll make a nice coat." said Shadow. Shadow threw a knife at him. Mallah ducked and backed up. He yelled as he slipped and fell from the banana peal. "Well, I better get going." said Shadow. She stepped over Mallah's unconscious body and raced into the shadows where she could help Vivian.

"I should have guessed that they would have failed." said Rouge. She stretched over towards Vivian. Vivian saw Tali meowing at Michael. Vivian whispered soft enough for Rouge not to hear her, but Michael to be able to hear. At the sound of her voice Michael looked up from Tali. 'What?' he mouthed. Vivian whispered to him. Michael frowned but started whispering to Tali.


	8. Down the Drain

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eight: Down the Drain**

Vivian stepped backwards as Tali meowed. Tali quickly jumped onto Madame Rouge's back with her claws out. Madame Rouge yelled. "Get this vile creature off of me!" Rouge struggled and tried to get the tabby off of her back. Rouge stretched her arms and threw Tali into Michael's cell.

"Vile child, you shall pay for that!" yelled Rouge. "I think we already are." said Kid Flash. Rouge glared at him. "Let's see how smart you are when I cut your tongue out!" said Rouge. "At least a cat doesn't have his tongue! Get it? She almost was taken down by a kitten!" laughed Beast Boy.

"That isn't funny in any way." said Raven. Beast Boy scowled. Vivian blasted fire at Madame Rouge, who quickly dodged it. "I will get you for that you brat!" said Rouge. "It doesn't seem you're doing much to try to get me." said Vivian.

Rouge lunged at Vivian and wrapped around her. "There's no where for you to run!" said Rouge. Vivian chanted a spell that made her body combust into fire. Rouge screamed and immediately dropped Vivian. "Get away from me!" she yelled. "Then let my friends go!" responded Vivian.

Rouge grabbed an extinguisher and blasted Vivian with foam. Vivian started coughing and the flames went out. She grabbed her magical bombs and threw them at Rouge. Ice froze parts of Rouge while fire started melting her. Rouge yelled empty threats as she stood in the middle of the room.

One by one the cell doors opened. The surprised teen titans stepped out of their prisons as the items that kept them from using their powers to fail. "Dude, how did you do that!" asked Beast Boy. Shadow appeared spinning keys around her finger. "I took this off of the over grown ape. I thought you guys might need it." she said.

"No body's getting out of here." said Rouge. Madame Rouge stiffly moved to show them a remote control. She pressed a button and all of the titans that were in the cells fell to the ground out cold. Rouge slipped through a drain.

"What do we do now?" asked Shadow. "I can make a portal to the tower and levitate them through it. I need you to keep guard." said Vivian. Shadow nodded. Vivian opened a portal and started levitating the titans through it. When Vivian was finished, they disappeared into the portal.

Reviews for Shadows in the Night:

a.r- Thanks!


	9. Rude Awakening

Shadows in the dark: Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter nine: Rude Awakening.**

Michael groaned and opened his eyes. "Feeling better?" asked Vivian. "What happened?" he asked, as he sat up rubbing his head. "The brother hood of evil planted some nano-robots into your bloodstream. When Rouge pressed that button, it activated them and they somehow knocked you out. Shadow ran tests while I removed and destroyed them. You should be a lot better, but you can't move around too much other wise you might get light headed." said Vivian.

"How's everyone else?" asked Michael. "Most of the others have been out for a while but should be up in an hour or less. Kid Flash was up first, then Garth, then you." said Vivian. "Are, are you okay?" asked Michael. Vivian smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little sleepy. Thanks for talking to Tali." she said. "Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Michael.

"Apparently witches have bonds with a certain cat. I found Tali when we were looking for you, she helped us find you." said Vivian. "You shouldn't have come, you could have been hurt." said Michael. "Or you could have been hurt." said Vivian. "Vivian, you should get to your room." said Shadow, walking into the room.

Vivian kissed Michael on the cheek and left. "You know she hasn't slept for two days. She hasn't even left your room except for bathroom breaks and to check up on the others. Go easy on her." said Shadow. Michael's face softened. "Um don't you have a family or someone you should be getting to?" he asked.

"No, an enemy came after me after word got out about my skill. They're dead. There's nobody." said Shadow sadly. "Sorry." said Michael. "So am I. I miss them, but there is nothing I can do about it. I better go check on the others." said Shadow.

Vivian woke up the next morning and went to check on everyone. "So these bots of nanos made me fall cold?" asked Star. It took an hour for Vivian to explain what happened. Robin was about ready to jump out of his bed so much that Vivian was afraid she was going to be forced to strap him to the bed. Cyborg was a sleep, so she didn't have anything to do. Raven wanted a book, Garth wanted some video games. Kid Flash was already speeding around the house and raiding the kitchen. Jinx was complaining about Kid Flash coming into her room and dangling roses in her face. Beast Boy was talking in his sleep about some video game.

After a few days, the tower was busy with activity. Shadow was recruited and Garth, Michael, Tali, and Vivian went home.

Reviews for Shadows in the Night:

t.a.- Thanks

Reviews for Love Triangle:

Izzy Lory B- We'll see.


End file.
